Unexpected
by lkwREADer
Summary: Choudenshi Bioman When Shingo ends up as Jun Yabuki’s fiancée, he doesn’t expect to fall in love for real.  But that’s what ends up happening anyway.  Shingo Takasugi & Jun Yabuki.


Title: Unexpected  
Author: Lauren  
Fandom: Choudenshi Bioman  
Pairing: Shingo Takasugi (Green Two)/Jun Yabuki (Yellow Four), although she's not Yellow Four in this story. Small hint of Shiro Gou (Red One)/Hikaru Katsuragi (Pink Five). Bit of Shingo Takasugi (Green Two)/Ryuuta Nanbara (Blue Three) unrequited.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Nothing from Bioman belongs to me. It all belongs to Toei.  
Warnings: none.  
Summary: When Shingo ends up as Jun Yabuki's fiancée, he doesn't expect to fall in love for real. But that's what ends up happening.  
Notes: this is an AU of episode 30. this is AU because: a. Mika is not dead here, b. Jun's not an archer, just a regular person, so she also may be OC from the Jun we know, c. The Biomen have never met Jun before, d. the storyline with Monster and the sword does not apply here, and e. instead of like the episode, where Shiro is propositioned, it's Shingo here. For zarahjoyce, who likes Jun/Shingo, and to cheer her up (if she still needs cheering). Also, I don't know if Ryuuta has any violent tendencies, but he's a little jealous here.

The Biomen had brought the two bikes and the car to a nearby gas station to be filled up. As a young woman approached them, she caught Shingo's eye. She looked young, but not too much younger than Hikaru. She had her hair in braids, and was wearing a pure white knee-length dress. Shingo expected her to stop at Shiro, but instead she made her way over to him. Shingo was instantly aware of the rest of the team watching him, wondering what this beautiful young woman wanted with him.

"Can I ask a favor of you?" she asked Shingo quietly.

"Um, sure" Shingo said, a little nervous as he followed the girl, wondering what she had to ask him. They came to a playground, where the girl turned around so they could look at her, and Shingo was instantly captivated by her dark eyes.

"My name is Jun Yabuki," she said, unable to look any of them in the face. "What is your name?" she asked Shingo.

"My name is Shingo Takasugi," Shingo said, not sure where Jun was going with this. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Shingo," Jun said hesitantly. "As I said before, I need to ask a favor of you. Will you be my fiancée?" she asked, once again turning her head downwards.

Shingo could not say anything for a few minutes, he was completely shocked. "Your fi-fi fiancée?" he finally managed to get out. A quick look back at his teammates revealed Shiro looking shocked, Mika & Hikaru looking amused, and Ryuuta looking indifferent, yet like he wanted to hit something. That was unusual in itself, since Ryuuta wasn't a violent person at all. i _What does this girl think she's doing, asking Shingo to be her fiancée, and why do I care so much?_ /i , Ryuuta thought to himself and then composed himself.

"Um, miss, isn't this a bit sudden?" Shingo heard himself asking. "We barely know each other and yet you want me to act as your fiancée? May I ask why?"

"Why yes," Jun said. "I realize that my request is very sudden, but I have no other choice. You see, my father is disappointed that I have not found a husband yet, and he has said if I do not find one soon, I must move out and live on my own. I know it sounds desperate and that I am very young, but will you pretend to be my fiancée?" Jun asked, eyes pleading with this stranger who held her fate in his hands.

"Well…" Shingo started as he stared into Jun's eyes. She was beautiful, the prettiest girl Shingo had ever seen, and he couldn't say no. "Yes," he said, wondering what he was in for.

"Oh, thank you so much," Jun breathed, immediately moving to hug Shingo, wrapping her arms around her waist. Shingo, taken aback by Jun's sudden movement looked back to Hikaru for what to do, and she mouthed at him, "Hug her back, you silly!" Shingo nodded and cautiously wrapped his arms around Jun's waist, wondering why it felt so right.

Shingo and Jun walked back to her house together, holding hands. Shingo briefly wondered how this was going to work out, but mentally vowed to do anything to help Jun. "Wait," she said, stopping. "I should wear this," she said, pulling a box out of her pocket and handing it to Shingo. "Would you mind putting it on for me?" she asked him. He opened the box to see a modest engagement ring there. He nodded silently and drew the ring out of the box and reached for her left hand. She held it out, and he was surprised by how soft it was. He gently put the ring on the proper finger and looked at her. Even though he had not picked the ring out, as he would've done in a traditional engagement, having a ring somehow made their 'romance' seem more real.

"Well, let's go," Shingo said, bringing Jun's hand to his and gently kissing the fingers. Jun blushed, but nodded and soon enough they were at her house.

"Father," Jun called as they entered the house.

"Jun," her father appeared, hugging his daughter. He noticed Shingo holding his daughter's hand and asked, "Jun, who is this?"

"Hello, sir," Shingo said, bowing slightly to the man. "My name is Shingo Takasugi, and I am Jun's fiancée," he said, not sure how the older man would react.

"Well, this is interesting," Jun's father said. "Jun, I wasn't even aware you were seeing someone. How long has this been going on?" he asked firmly.

"6 ½ months" Jun said, stealing a quick glance at Shingo and Shingo understood it, nodding. "We really do love each other, father." she said, turning to the side, turning her head to him and he took the hint, leaning down to her. Their lips touched and Shingo was surprised by the spark that he felt, but he suppressed it, as this was not supposed to be their first time kissing. They broke apart after a few seconds.

"Well, Jun, I am glad that you have found a potential husband." Her father stated. "If you'll excuse me, I must get back to work," he said, bowing to Shingo and Jun as they returned the bow and he went into another room of the house.

Jun turned to Shingo, smiling up at him. _i Well, this will certainly be an interesting time/i _Shingo thought to himself, returning the smile and hugging her.

a few months later

"Well, when's the wedding?" Mika teased Shingo, surprised that Shingo had continued with his promise. Between saving the world, and spending time with Jun, Shingo had been busier than usual lately, but was now just talking with his teammates.

"We haven't set a date, but it'll be soon," Shingo said, blushing furiously. "Jun's father has been wondering if we're so in love with each other, why we have not married yet. However, a complication has arisen."

"What is it?" Hikaru asked sincerely, the only one to support Shingo and not tease him, as the others had been doing since this whole thing had started.

"Well…I think I'm really in love with her," Shingo said, earning him surprised stares from Shiro & Mika, while Ryuuta looked away. i _Ryuuta hasn't been himself lately,_ /i Shingo thought to himself, but quickly dismissed the thought. "I mean, I was attracted to her from the first time we met her, but I guess I didn't expect to really fall in love with her," he confessed.

"Well then silly, you should tell her," Hikaru said, going up to Shingo. "If she also feels the same way, maybe it will ease the burden of keeping this up." She suggested.

"You're right as always, Hikaru," Shiro said, moving closer to Shingo and placing his arm around Hikaru, drawing her to him. "You really should tell her how you feel."

"You guys are right. I'm going to go tell her right now." Shingo said, determined and walking off. He did not notice that Ryuuta had balled his hands into fists, and was resisting the urge to slam his fist into something.

"Jun," Shingo called, approaching her house.

"Yes, Shingo, what is it?" she said, kissing him briefly in case her father was watching and Shingo returned the kiss, as they had been doing this in the effort to appear as a real engaged couple.

"I have something to tell you," he hesitated, as she looked at him curiously. "I think I've fallen in love with you, Jun." he said nervously, waiting for her reaction.

"Oh, Shingo," Jun said, leaning into his chest and looking up at him. "I've been feeling the same way lately," she confessed. Shingo's face lit up and he immediately lifted her head up, moving his head down and placed his lips on hers. They kissed differently than the polite kisses they usually shared. This one was full of passion and true love. They no longer had to pretend, and Shingo couldn't have been happier.

"I love you, Jun" Shingo said, holding the smaller girl to him after they broke apart.

Jun smiled up at him, her smile truly happy. "I know, and I love you too, Shingo" she said, the happiness evident in her voice. She lifted her head and kissed him again. When they had to part in order to breathe, she sighed happily. Shingo smiled as he held Jun close to him. He hadn't expected to fall in love with Jun at first, but he was happy with the way things had turned out.


End file.
